The well desarved holiday
by littleh121
Summary: Mary Beth & Hervey Lacey and Christine are taking their adoptive family members and their friends on holiday.
1. Lacey and Cagney fetch the tickets

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the suprise visitor comes to the recue story or Booking a well deserved holiday.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and the others too or give the stories reviews.**

**Title The well deserved holiday.**

**Friday the 8th of October 2011.**

**Alice Christine Lacey was sat on her mom and pap's sofa cheaking her emails on her laptop.**

**Hervey Lacey had came throw the door and he had taken his work boots off.**

**The time is 3.45pm**

**Alice. **

( Typing away on her laptop.)

" How did you get on pap mending Mr Basil's burst pap?"

**Hervey.**

( Slipping his feet into his slippers.)

" Alice love how come you here?"

**Alice.**

" Mom and Christine they gone shopping."

" They asked me to stop here and listen out for H and Alex next door."

**Hervey.**

" Ok love"

" The bolt that joning the pipes together under the sink cubard."

"The bolt had came loose and only needed tighting ."

**Hervey.**

" I'll stick the kettle on and make us a nice cup of tea."

**Alice.**

" Pap sound like Joe and Lisa arrived next door ."

**Mary Beth and Chris just appered out of now were.**

**Mary Beth.**

" Hay ya Alice."

**Alice.**

( closing her laptop shut popping it on the coffee table and getting up.)

" Hi mom."

" Hi Christine would you like a coffee?."

**Chris.**

( pulling one of the kitchen chairs out

To set on.)

" I would love a nice mug of coffee."

" Alice was there any problems next door."

**Alice.**

( now leaning on the joning door that was half open.)

" No problem Lisa and Joe there now."

**Mary Beth had move to where Alice Christine was standing and had opend the door fully.**

**She shouted to H Alex Lisa and Joe to come and have a drink with them.**

**H Alex Lisa and Joe are now in the lacey's flat and Lisa Joe are sat on the floor.**

**Alex was sat in the chair H who trying not fall of the arm of the chair.**

**Hervey and Alice Christine where sat on the sofa with their drinks **

**Mary Beth.**

( Walking around with a tray of drinks for everyone.)

" Christine and I have been to see Romeo and Mark."

" To get our tickets that have arravied this moring."

**Alex.**

( waving his arms about nearly knocking H's drink out of her hand.)

" I really can't wait to get away."

**H.**

( Who was sounding cheerful.)

" Never can I Alex."

" The only word could describie this holiday."

**Alex Joe both shouted out load road trip before H could say it.**

**Lisa.**

" H was you going to say road trip."

**H moved from here she was sitting and had moved near Christine and Mary Beth the three of them where chating to each other sat around the kitchen table.**

**Alice and her pap where talking to Lisa Alex and Joe in the living room area.**

**Tomorrow H Alex and the others will have to start packing their clothes because the day after tomorrow they will be going on their holiday.**

**Mary Beth and Christne they didn't tell the kids that they are not taken them on holiday to spain but to france to the other villa that Romeo and Mark Colin owns becouse they want have fair to travel.**


	2. The night before the holiday

**Saturday the 9****th**** of October 2011.**

**6pm H was making sure she has packed everything in her suitcase before she zippet it.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**H.**

(Opening her fount door to Lisa Penny.)

"Evening Chick what's wrong?"

**H now standing to one side to let Lisa come throw the door.**

**Lisa.**

**(Pulling a black and white striped suitcase.)**

"No nothings wrong."

"I need help."

**H.**

(Closing her front door and locked it back up before walking towards where Lisa was.)

"What can I help you with?"

"Let me guess you need help packing."

**Lisa.**

(Plonking her case on the sofa.)

"Yep I do."

"I can't zip it up full only half way."

**The time is now 6.15pm.**

**There was another knock at the door.**

**Standing outside where Alex and Joe with their suitcases.**

**H.**

(Moving towards the door.)

"I'll be right back."

"I just need to anwser the door."

**Lisa.**

(Who had jumped over the chair to get to the door.)

"I'll get it!"

"Good evening my lovelies."

**Alex.**

(Holding a big black sports bag.)

"Evening Lisa."

"Can we come in please?"

**Lisa.**

"Sure you can."

"Come in come in."

**Now all four friends where inside H Newt's flat.**

**H.**

(Who had finshed repacking Lisa's case.)

"What now!"

"Do you two need my help packing?"

**Alex.**

(Slamming his bag down on top of Joe's and putting his hands on his hips.)

"Now now no need be like that."

"Only kidding."

**H.**

(Now trying to lift Lisa's case off the sofa she was huffing and puffing.)

"Alex my love."

**Alex**.

(Walking over to give H a hand.)

"Yes darling you need a hand?"

**H.**

(Still trying to lift the suitcase.)

"Yes please."

**H and Alex where lifting Lisa's case and moving it to the back of the sofa.**

**Where H's suitcase Alex and Joe's bags were.**

**Joe.**

"H my love."

"Can we leave our bags here till we go in the moring?"

**H.**

"Sure you can Joe."

"I just on my way out to see Mary Beth."

**Alex.**

(Who had opned the door and was ushering everyone out the door.)

"Com'on.

**Lisa.**

(Giving H a hug.)

"We coming keep you're shirt on."

**H had locked her flat all up Alex Joe and Lisa want their ways Joe and Lisa walked towards the stair well.**

**Lisa and Joe's flats are located on the secand floor.**

**Alex accompanid H to Mary Beth Lacey's flat.**

**Tommorrow they will be going on their holiday.**


	3. Traveling to the villa

**Sunday the 10****th**** of October 2011.**

**Mark Colin was helping H load Lisa Joe and Alex's bags on to the min bus.**

**The time is 5pm.**

**Mark.**

( Loading the last bag.)

" H bet you looking fowerd to getting away ."

**H.**

" I can't wait to get away from this place."

" I really could do with a quriet break.

**Both H and Mark are no clambing abored the min bus.**

**Mary Beth Hervey Christine Lisa Alex Joe and Romeo.**

**Alice Christine sanding and waving good bye to her mom and Pap.**

**Alice had only been back in the UK for a four weeks a go from her holiday back in her home town New York.**

**Now on the road and they have been on the road nearly 10 hours .**

**Mary Beth.**

( Who was sitting next to Hervey.)

" Well good moring to you all."

**Lisa.**

( Who was sat near Joe and Alex on the back seat and she was shouting.)

" Good moring Mrs and Mr Lacey."

" H how ya doing?"

**H.**

(Who was sitting next to Christine and she had popped her head around the corner of her seat. )

" I'm great thanks."

**Chris.**

( pointing out of the window at the sign that said Ashford Train Stiatn.

"We we traveling to fance on the Eoro star train."

**Mark.**

( Who had turned on the car readio to speak to everyone .)

" H we had an idea kept this under wraps."

"Romeo and I thought that you could travel in comfort to france."

**Romeo Colin had droved the min bus where the security woman where waving to the carriage to where he need to be.**

**The Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family members and their friends Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope.**

**Their drivers Mark Colin and Romeo Colin where starting the well deserved holiday.**

**Soon they will be in france.**


	4. Settling into the villa

**Monday the 11****th**** of October 2011.**

**They have been travelling all throw the night.**

**Romeo and Mark had dropped them of at the villa at 12am.**

** Mary Beth was doing her rounds to make sure everyone ok and settled in.**

**The time is 5.45pm.**

**Mary Beth.**

( Standing in the door way of H's room and knocked on the open door.)

" How yaw pumkin?"

**H.**

( rolling her beach towel tucking it under her arm and walking towards the door.)

" I'm good thank you Mary Beth."

" How are you Mary Beth?"

**Mary Beth.**

" I very well thank you honey."

**Both Mary Beth and H jumped out of their skins when the bell rang to let them know dinner been seraved on the patio **

**H and Mary Beth when to join the rest of them to have something to eat.**

**Lisa H Alex and Joe where going swimming in the heated inside pool.**

**Now sat around the table Alex Joe Hervey Christine Lisa had started eating already.**

**Christine have started to plate H and Mary Beth some food up.**

**Alex.**

( Getting up from his seat grabbing his swimming bag.)

"May we be exusied from the table?"

**Hervey.**

( Pouring Him self a drink of water.)

" You all may be exusied from the table."

**Chris.**

(Waving to them.)

" We be with you soon darlings."

**Joe H Lisa and Alex were heading to the pool.**

**All four of them waved back at Chris.**

**Who knows what they will be up tomorrow.**


	5. H Newt goses to a picnic in style

**Tuesday the 12****th**** of October 2011.**

**A long bright pink car pulled up on to the drive way towards the villa.**

**The car had stopped right outside the villa.**

**A well smart looking man gotten out of the driver's door.**

**He was called Ray Thomson.**

**The time is 1pm and the weather is hot too.**

**Mr Thomson.**

( Now near the door to the villa where Christine Cagney and H Newt where standing.)

" Good evening ladies."

" Mr Romeo Colin sent me to pick up a Miss Newt?"

**Cagney.**

( Who had one of her hand s on her adoptive nice's shoulder .)

" I'm Mrs Cagney and this is Miss Newt."

**Mr Thomson.**

( Shacking Cagney's hand.)

" Please to meet you."

**Chris.**

( Moving her hand from H's shoulder and started to whisper in H's her.)

" Enjoy your afternoon H."

" Have you got your cell phone."

" everything thing you need."

**H.**

( waving good bye to Chris.)

"Yes antie Christine I everything I need."

" Bye."

**Mr Thomson had opened the passnger's door for H to get into the car.**

**Then gotten into the driver's side and the car droved off.**

**Romeo was sat in the back of the car and he opend the window to wave to Christine Cagney.**

**Romeo and H where heading to a picnic and where Mark Romeo's brother who had entured them into a dancing compttcion.**


	6. Christine Cagney covers for H Newt

**Wednesday the 13th of October 2011.**

**H was snacking back into her room but Christne had spotted her and the weather is sunny with a light rain.**

**The time 6.45am.**

**Chris.**

( Opening her room door with a flask of coffee in one hand and she looked really cross too.)

" H where have you been all night."

"we was worried sick too?"

**H who was trying to hided the dried blood stains that where on her top to with her suit jacket the blood stains where from Romeo's woands.**

**H.**

(Turning to face Chris she had just only opend her room door.)

" Christine I've been at the hospitel all night."

"Romeo he's in a bad way."

**Christine now standing near H she fully opend the door for H to walk throw it.**

**Now in H's room it been over an hour since H arraved back to the villa the time is now 8am.**

**Chris.**

( Her voice has changed from been really cross to a more softer voice.)

" Mark was here for tea last night."

" He didn't stop long I remember him saying"

" Romeo was in hospitel."

**H.**

(Now sitting on the sofa and bursting into tears.)

" Christine it was so awlful seeing him like that."

**Chris.**

( Sitting on the sofa popping the flask of coffee on the windowsill.)

" Sweetie what happened?."

"You not hurt are you?"

**H.**

( Shacking because the shock just started to kick in.)

" Romeo he standing and talking to me then."

" No I'm not hurt."

**Chris.**

( Who was standing up and near the door.)

"Hun I'm going to fetch another mug."

"So you can have a nice drink and then we can talk."

**H.**

( Who now in tears and still in shock .)

" Christine I don't want to be on my own!"

" Please will you stop with me please?"

**Chris rushed back to H and pulled the rocking chair up to the side of the sofa.**

**H was curled up on the sofa.**

**Chris.**

(Now sitting in the rocking chair and trying to calm H and holding H's hand .)

" sh sh it's alright I'm not going any were."

" Try and get some sleep."

**H.**

(Trying to talk throw the tears and she was a bit calmer now.)

"Thank you Chris for staying with me."

**Chris.**

(Still holding H's hand and still talking softly.)

" Hun I'll be here till you dropped of to sleep."

" I even will tell the others you need some peace ."

" to recover from your hang over."

**Cagney stayed with H till she follen a sleep.**

**Christine will explain everything to Mary Beth when she can catch her on her own.**

**Throw the rest of the day Chris will pop into see how H is doing and bring her something to eat and drink.**


	7. H Newt is reunited with her knight

**Thursday the 14th of October 2011.**

**Mary Beth and H were having a walk along the privete beach that belongs to the Colin's Villa.**

**Mary Beth.**

" Flower Christine said that you was in distressed yesterday."

"That you didn't want to be on your own."

**H.**

(Looking around to see if their the only ones on the beach.)

" Mary Beth I didn't know what I was saying."

"It must have been the shock."

**Mary Beth.**

(who had stopped walking and had hold of her adoptive daughter.)

"Shock can do strange things to people."

" Suger It most of been scary for you to see Romeo like that."

**H.**

( Trying not to cry and turning her head to face the other way.)

" The blood that was on my top Mary Beth it was from Romeo."

" Some drunken yob attacked him."

**The time is 12.35pm**

**Mary Beth.**

( Turning H so she had look into her eyes.)

" When you were in the shower this moring."

"I gavied your clothes up that you had on when you went out."

" I left you top soaking to see if I can get the stains out of it."

"The other clothes are in the washer."

**H.**

(Who had tears rolling down her face.)

"Thank you."

" I don't know how Romeo doing."

**Mary Beth was pointing to where Romeo were sitting on a blue cheaked blanked with his left arm in a slaning and he had two black eyes.**

**Romeo.**

( Shouting load.)

" H I'm over here."

**Mary Beth.**

( Giving H a little push.)

" Well go on go a head go join him."

" Alex Mark Lisa and Joe their are around here some were too."

**H.**

( Turning around to give Mary Beth a hug before joining the others.)

" My noble knight."

" I'll see you later."

**Mary Beth.**

(Giving H a hug back.)

" That's much better see you smile."

"Bye H my love see you later on."

**H when her to join Romeo and the other Mary Beth made her way back to the villa down the same path they came down.**

**H Newt and Romeo Colin didn't know that someone had captured the fight on the dvd the orgnazers of the dance and picnic made for the dancers to take home.**


	8. Family & friends relaxing together

**Friday the 15th of October 2011 the weather a stinker because it's raining heavily **

**H Christine were sitting on the light brown Conner sofa and on the other end Hervey and Mary Beth where sat in the living room.**

**Joe and Lisa were sat in front of them with a big bowl of pop corn.**

**Alex and Mark were sat on the two seater sofa. **

**Romeo had loaded the dvd from the picnic.**

**Romeo.**

(Now settling down in the armchair and he had pressed play on the contral.)

"Here we go brace yourselfs me and H would like to show you."

"Our winning dances that won us."

**The dvd started playing .**

**all eyes where glued to the wide flat screen TV on the wall above the fireplace.**

**Hervey.**

(who was tapping his foot to the beat to the music and he had a big smile across his face.)

" Just look at you two."

" strutting your stuff on the dance floor."

**Mark.**

( Givning his brother the thumbs up.)

" I love the way you cover the dance floor."

**Here comes the part of the dvd that will surprise everyone .**

**Romeo and H only got the chance to peformce their first dace rutine before the reart kicked off.**

**Chris.**

( Grabbing H's hand and making a gulping sound.)

" That basters just look what they just started."

**MaryBeth.**

(Grabbing H's other hand and giving it a rechuring squeece .)

"Watch what your saying Christine."

"Oh god what the hell he started a fight with Romeo."

**Lisa Joe and Alex had coverd their eyes up because they didn't want to see what happing.**

**Mark.**

( Who was crying.)

" I can't belive it."

**Romeo.**

(Looking across the room at H and he had a big Grin.)

" Well H she my hero."

**H.**

(Grinning back at Romeo.)

"You well come my knight,"

**Lisa.**

"Well what do you know."

"We have two heros here H and Romeo."

**Alex.**

"So what place did you two come then?"

**Joe.**

( Who truning the tv and dvd player off.)

"Com'on don't keep us waitng."

**H.**

"We came secand place."

**Alex Lisa Joe and Mark moved from here they were sitting.**

**They gave H and Romeo a hug and a pat on the back. **

**Mary Beth was in tears of joy and Chris she was crying too.**

**The Lacey Cagney Newt and Hall family Lisa Penny Joe Hope.**

**Brothers Mark and Romeo Colin are travelling back home tomorrow night to the Summer Set Rise College back in the UK.**


	9. Travelling back home

**16th of October 2011. The weather sunny but there is a lot of sad faces.**

**Alex Hall Joe Hope Lisa and H Newt and the rest of the gang are going home they will be travling throw the night and Alice Christine Lacey will be meeting them at the train statin back in London in the UK.**

**Alex.**

(Cramming the last t-shirt into his suitcase .)

I wish we could stay another week."

**H.**

(Leaning on the armchair in Alex's room.)

"Same here I love it here."

**Romeo and Mark had turned up out of the blue and standing in the doorway.**

**they were packed and ready to go Mr Ray Thomson was going to drave the clan to the tran station.**

**Romeo.**

(Who hand was starting to heal nicely and he had it out of the sang the docter gave to him at the hospitel.)

" You two ready to go."

"Have you got everything?"

**Mark came to carry Alex's bag on his shoulder and to wheel H's case to the min bus."**

**Mark.**

(In the room near where H and Alex were standing.)

"Let me get those for you."

**Alex.**

(Who was having a last look around to see if he had forgotten anything.)

"Yeah we ready and I have got everything I think.

**They made their way to the min bus where Mary Beth and Harvey Lacey Christine Cagney Lisa Penny and Joe Hope where.**

**Mr Thomson was in the draver seat ready to go to the train station.**


	10. Back at home and a lot of washing to do

**Sunday the 17****th**** of October 2011.**

**Lisa Penn and H Newt where collating their clothes from the college laundrette.**

**The time is 5pm.**

**Lisa.**

(Lifting the big blue laundry bag that had her clothes inside it.)

" Alex and Mark seemed in love with each other."

**H.**

"I know they been in love since they meet for the first time."

**Lisa.**

(Who was passing H her bag and she were smiling too.)

" H here your bag for you."

**H.**

(Now who had hold of her green laundry bag."

"Thank you Lisa."

**Lisa.**

( Opening the door with her free hand.)

"Even you and Romeo are close.)

**H.**

( Who Gone all bright red in her face.)

"Me and Romeo are just good pals."

**Lisa.**

(Nodding her head and smiling.)

"Well if you were then you two would make a lovely couple.)

**H Newt and Lisa Penny left the laundrette along with their belongings.**

**The end please feel free to let me know what you think of this story and my other stories too or even given them a reviw**


End file.
